Morning Routine
by magicmumu
Summary: This is a non-spoilery look into the mornings at the Mills-Swan residence. Emma/Regina (Swan Queen/Remma)


Morning Routine

By Erin Griffin

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: Emma/Regina (Swan Queen or Remma)

Summary: A normal morning for the Mills-Swan family

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I just needed something happy.

You can hear her clear downstairs as you cook scrambled eggs and toast for Henry. She's singing 'Living on a Prayer' at the top of her lungs. You share a look with your son. He's grinning back at you. Neither of you have ever heard her sing unless she was in the shower. Emma's song choice only proves to you that despite what she had gone through and what she says outside of the bathroom, she does believe deep down that love could conquer all. It is in her heritage to keep that hope alive no matter what. The toast pops, and after buttering the bread, you place it onto Henry's plate and then kiss the top of his head. You wait a few moments before starting the stove top again, this time making two eggs over easy with the yolk hardened the way she likes it. You then get the bagel into the toaster just as Emma enters the dining room. Her hair is still damp, and you feel the wet strands of it as she places a hand on your shoulder and leans in to kiss you. You take your hand off of the pan long enough to point to the steaming mug next to the coffee maker and the plate that would soon hold the blonde's breakfast.

"Thanks Sweetie," Emma says, and though you had never been one for endearments unless of course handing them freely to your son, Emma continued to use just that one, so you somehow find yourself no longer cringing inside whenever she uses it with you. You twist your body enough so that you can see her pat a still grinning boy on the shoulder before sitting down in her usual spot across from him. Being at the head of the table, you get to sit next to both of them important people in your life. This arrangement also places you as the mediator for food fights and be both judge and jury during heated debates over Marvel (or was it DC? Nintendo? You never can keep up) characters. Still, it works for you.

The bagel pops just as you deem the eggs ready, and you top the bagel before adding a slice of pepper jack cheese to the breakfast sandwich. After taking out the large fruit salad from the refrigerator, you add two scoops to Emma's plate and get a fork before placing it in front of her. "Thank you, Sweetie," Emma says again. You squeeze her shoulder affectionately as you make your way back into the kitchen to fill a smaller bowl with more fruit salad and check the stove to make sure you turned it off. With a mug of coffee in on hand and bowl of fruit in the other, you walk into the dining room and take your seat. You notice that Emma had waited for you, the paper has been divided up already (Henry with half of the comics and the sports page, Emma with the other half of the comics and the entertainment section, and Regina with the front page and political news section), and Henry is almost done with his breakfast. After putting a spoonful of fruit (mostly strawberries, Henry's favorite) on the boy's plate, you grab Emma's hand with your right and eat your own breakfast using your left.

The morning lingers in this way until it becomes 8:15, and you are back in action, clearing off the table and loading the dishwasher. Surprisingly, Emma washes the skillet and throws the coffee grounds away before wiping down the counters after she reminds Henry to go brush his teeth. While she goes off to do the same,, you get the lunches from the refrigerator and place them on the bannister next to the coat closet. When Emma returns, you yourself go brush your teeth. When you return, you put on your heels, and after Henry has his coat and backpack on, you hand him his lunchbox. Then you hand the silver colored icebox to Emma, holding the matching midnight blue box to your side. Henry and Emma have identical lunches: a sandwich made with the meatloaf from last night's dinner, a baggie of Sun chips, an apple, Sunny Delight (the compromise between soda and water), and a Nuitrigrain bar. Regina herself had a meatloaf sandwich, more fruit salad and a bottle of water.

The family shuffles into your car, and you turn on the radio station that plays current soft rock as well as the morning news. You see Henry moving his head to the music in the rear view mirror, and as the song comes to an end, the car pulls into the school's parking lot. "Bye Mom, bye 'ma," the boy says as she bounces from the back seat.

"Later Kid," Emma says as Henry hugs her through the window.

"Stay good Henry," you tell your son. Only you and Emma know that it is not only a farewell for the day, but also a daily prayer that you have for the boy. With you as his mother, you worry that all of your wickedness would be passed down to him, but it is clear that since you have been with Emma, you've both been a lot happier.

The two of you travel through Storybrook, waving to Ruby who is on the sidewalk sweeping the entryway to Granny's and Sydney on his morning jog. According to the news segment on the radio, rain is on its way. You stop in front of the sheriff's office. Emma leans in to kiss you. "See you tonight." Emma says. "I love you."

It surprises you that she says it first this morning, but you are quick to respond. "I love you too. Have a god day." You watch as Emma enters the station before you go to your own office. Right away, you are bombarded with messages and questions, and you cannot wait to get home so you can make the dinner you have been planning to try out for days. For the first time since Henry found that book, you are looking forward to going home.


End file.
